


THE TRUTH WARRIOR

by DnassyShine_somelokifan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnassyShine_somelokifan/pseuds/DnassyShine_somelokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin and Frigga had a baby girl 6 years after Thor, but They had to let her go for her own safety . No one Knew about her , but Loki had a sneak peak and he's sure he'll never forget those eyes . Ethel is in Midgard , she has a peculiar personality and is full of secrets . Do you think it's possible for her to Meet her Asgardian family? How would Loki feel about that, and what about Thor ? Do you think she will want to change her Midgard friend (Tony stark) for a new brother (Thor)?<br/>You can see it all and much more on The truth warrior ! Don't dare to miss it! ~Loki is waiting for you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethel, the baby

-She must be a secret… - Odin, king of Asgard, feeling unworthy for each syllable, said. He is sad, but amazed by the little girl’s beauty. She looks deeply in his eyes as if, somehow, she could see her old father’s pain with her big brown eyes. - …But how? How could such beauty be hidden? Forgotten? - He turns his back to the little girl, who is now trying to reach, without any success, his burgundy velvet cape.  
\- She does not need to be forgotten. – said Frigga. Odin ignores the warmth of her smile.  
-Of course she does! If the giants even think about…- Frigga gently holds her husband’s hands and looks deeply in his eyes. - She will always be in our hearts! - They look at their child, their light brown haired baby.

Golden crib, light pink bed sheets, gold chandeliers, red carpet… her room is like a palace, and seems to fit perfectly with her beauty. It’s a beautiful and cozy family moment. Frigga wishes Thor and Loki were here, with their sister … saying their last goodbyes, but they have no idea that the infant exists.  
                                                                                                            
                                                                                                               **“BOOM! BOOM!”**

 

The sound of the giants stepping on Asgard’s houses and the Asgardian’s scream leads Odin to the window, destroying the harmony of the moment. Frigga holds her baby as if they were one.  
-She needs to go! Immediately! - Odin still looks through the window and to damage outside.  
\- I’ll take her! - said Frigga. Odin kisses the baby’s head and Frigga, now, hidden inside a gray hooded cloak also hides her baby in it. – Take Loki and Thor to the secret room… -  
\- They will want to fight…- Odin smiles bringing back the morning subject, trying to make this moment a little less painful.  
 

Earlier, on that day, Thor and Loki argued about being capable to fight, which, obviously, did not pleased their mother. “I think they _are_ ready!” Odin said proud of his sons, but Frigga is good with words. “How would one of you be king…- she stops to taste the wine watching it mark its place inside the golden goblet -… if you die at the age of 6?”- Both kids frown.

  
-You are the king of Asgard, but you _also are_ their father… blood related or not. - Frigga smiles and follow her path sure that Odin will take the right decision.


	2. The mistake

-Father! - Thor’s voice seems to merge Loki’s; both kids run desperately to the throne room, like two little excited hurricanes. –Father, the giants… they…- Loki starts, but Thor cannot control his excitement - We have to fight them, Father! - And he hits the air, while Loki restrain himself from hitting Thor’s head.” It’s always like this!” he thought. Yet, the giants are more important now. – What should we do? - Loki asks. Both kid’s eyes are shining, waiting for the action. They cannot understand how serious it is.  
\- My sons, there is only one way to help on this fight! - Odin kneels to reach the brother's height. – It’s the most important move of this war…- the boys could not be more excited. -…you will follow this guard and wait for the next orders…- Thor and Loki look at each other. - …you...- Odin points to both of them. -… You are my secret weapons! - Odin have a serious face and the boys run with the guard.

 

After some time locked inside a secret room that was so sealed that they can hear their own thoughts Loki falls on the ground, bored. – Dad fooled us! – He said. His woebegone expression is heart breaking.  
– Father would not fool us! – splutters Thor. Loki rolls his eyes and finally says, slightly happy for being smarter than Thor:  
-Mother don’t want us to fight and Father will never go against her. - Thor refuse to agree for some seconds, but he knows it is true. – Mother! - Loki rises with his greenish eyes wide open. – She should be here with us! She has just recovered from being ill! –  
\- I haven’t seen her the whole day after this morning… we have to help her! - Thor hits the wall. - We have to fool the guard that’s outside. – Thor shows the problem that Loki had easily solved in his mind.  
-Leave that to me! – He said rising his eyebrow, vanishing in the air. Thor pics two swords that seem to be forgotten on the corner of that room. They seem to be sharp.  
 

When Frigga discovered she couldn’t hide her pregnancy anymore, she hid herself until the baby’s birth. Right after the baby had completed a month, she returned her regular life. The boys and the whole Asgard thought she was ill except for Heimdall and, of course, Odin.

  
\- …And it’s solved! - said Loki opening the secret door by the other side with a big snarky smile.  
The guard that lays on the ground, lifeless, scares Thor.  
-What did you do? - Thor asks, alarmed.  
\- He is just asleep. – shrugs Loki. – Now, give me one of those. –  
  
  
Loki and Thor, both brothers, both friends running desperately to save their mother with swords bigger than them. Bedroom, dining room, and even a hidden garden on the back of the palace, they could not find her. Thor suggests asking Heimdall, and runs to the Rainbow Bridge, but Loki stops and loses Thor. He is mesmerized. It is Laufey. Twenty times bigger than his Father, thoughtfully sitting on the throne while Odin is struggling to stand. Loki hides himself behind the large column.  
-You are too weak… or maybe… - Laufey leans forward and says the next words almost like a whisper - … maybe you are just buying your wife some time… - The giant frowns. Loki hides a little more. -… You took my child and now…- The blueish man, angry, stands up, grabs Odin with his hands -… it’s time to take it back!- Odin sees Loki , hidden, scared and as soon as Loki realizes his Father is looking at him he runs to the Rainbow Bridge looking for Thor.  
  
Loki does not understand what Laufey was talking about “a child? My Father? Why would dad want a giant monster?” He keep on asking himself the same questions, but as soon as he arrived at the Rainbow Bridge he sees Thor sleeping on the ground, his mom with a baby in her arms and Heimdall preparing the portal.  “Does she have a name?” Loki hears Heimdall asking, but he does not hear the answer. Maybe because it is too far… or perhaps… he did not want to. The little brown-eyed thing has a golden, but simple, necklace. The ball-shining pendant caught Loki’s attention, but not as much as the eyes. All of a sudden, it is gone. Only Heimdall and his mother…in tears.... remained. For sure, Loki will never forget those eyes.  
  

 


	3. Midgard 19 years later

[“Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[So shame on me now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Flew me to places I'd never been'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Til you put me down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

 

[Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[So shame on me now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Flew me to places I'd never been](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

[Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rbCM_mt1tA)

“This remixed version of Taylor’s song is so loud that I cannot hear my own thoughts!” she is not sure if she is angry or grateful.    
 Her shoulder length messy wavy hair is black on top, but by the cheeks, it is slightly red, like fire. She shows self-confidence on every step taken. Her dress sparkles through the party; it’s a black glitter one-sleeved sexy-but-classy [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/267682771577166307/).Makeup is perfect. There isn’t a single person on that party that have not looked - or wished - those red lips, but she just don’t care, she walks to the bar and asks for the cheapest champagne.  
The place is marvelous. Lights are perfectly set. In her opinion, those two big red couches are extremely fancy; actually, the whole building is much better than fancy.  
-Enjoying the party? - asks Rick, her brother.  
\- As much as I can… - She snarky smiles. She lies, there is nothing interesting there… at least, not yet, but her performance is perfect. Her voice, smooth and intense.-… after all… it’s a Tony Stark-party.- she drinks the champagne, and as soon as her brother leaves, she inspects her old necklace, that now is on her wrist as a bracelet, she's not really sure how she got that one.  
-There she is…- Tony rises his cup and walks on her direction. -… My favorite birthday girl. - He is screaming, but makes her smile. Although, this is Ethel’s birthday party, she does not know half of the people in this room.  
-Go to sleep, Tony … you are drunk! - She said laughing.  
 

 Tony and Ethel are friends since she was little. Rick, as Ethel’s whole family, is a rich executive who has business with Tony Stark.  
One day, after a business meeting Tony caught Ethel studying one of his projects, but before he could tell her off, she showed the solution to the problem he was dealing with for a month. Since then, Tony sees Ethel as a pupil and friend and Ethel sees Tony as her real family.  
 

-Me drunk? Not even close to that! What is that you’re drinking? – He steals her drink and makes a funny face while tasting it. – OH, COME ON! You can come to my party and drink _this_! – He frowns showing his disappointment and she laughs. – Whisky… on the rocks for my little genius…. and DJ … - he puts his arms around her shoulders. –…. Show me some Rock ‘n’ Roll!!!! –  
   
Both, Ethel and Tony, are wasting their voices trying to sing louder than AC/DC’s song, jumping on the couch while Rick laughs sitting on the other couch right next to the almost-drunk singers.  
-You’ll not be sad if I say I’m leaving, will you? - Rick says after reading a text message.  
-Not one bit! - Ethel finally sits on the sofa.  
-She can sleep here. – Tony sits too. She smiles. Rick leaves.  
  
-Hey, Tony… who’s that creepy pirate over there? – She points to Fury upstairs.  
-Work… of worst kind! - He sighs- I’ll pretend he’s not here! – He lets his head fall back and closes his eyes.  
-I just love how you solve your problems! – She smiles, but she sees the man put a special lighter near the fire safety system. - I guess it’s going to rain…  
-What? - But the water falling on his head and making his guests leave worked as an answer.  
 _“Fire detected”-_ said Jarvis.  
-I just love how you solve your problems! – She smiles, but she sees the man put a special lighter near the fire safety system. - I guess it’s going to rain…  
-What? - But the water falling on his head and making his guests leave worked as an answer.  
 _“Fire detected”-_ said Jarvis.  
-Jarvis, please! - And the rain is gone.  
-Hello, Tony! - Black widow emerges from the darkest spot of the room.  
-We are here to talk about the Avengers! - Fury joins Widow, while stares at Ethel sending a “Get out!” signal, but she ignores that.  
“ahem”  Widow clears her throat.  
-I guess that’s your cue…- Tony looks at his little genius and snarky smiles. Ethel takes a deep breath.  
\- Yeah, yeah… I’m choosing to ignore that…- She starches herself. Widow rolls her eyes. – What? I am super smart… I can be an avenger too, right, Tony ?!?-  She frowns. Ethel is much more than _super smart_ , but that’s something she keeps as a secret. A secret that only Ethel and Natasha knew.  
\- She is not leaving… just go on! - Tony is bored. He knows Ethel too well, and she is not leaving without meeting Captain America and his muscles.  
-So, where are the other guys? – Seconds after Ethel’s question a thundering noise and a bright light shines through the glass door that leads to the balcony. Black widow becomes angrier. Two astonishing aliens comes through the door. Loki, not really interested on what is around him and Thor, which every step looks like a thunder, are walking on their direction.  
-I thought he was arrested. – Widow refers to Loki.  
-I can help it if you keep on needing me. – Loki rises his eyebrow and sarcastically smiles.  
-So there…- Ethel is wondering about popping some popcorn, imagining the show that’s about to happen. Fury frowns to her, imagining if she would be a possible problem. Widow already hates her. Loki instinctively looks at her and stops on her eyes losing his smile; Tony notices that and becomes worried, already planning to stop him if he needs to.  
-I believe he won’t be a problem. - Said captain as if he was the only rightful and worthy hero in the room. It is like they could hear the American anthem as he walks in, and if Ethel wasn’t too uncomfortable about Loki staring at her she would make that comment. She decides to look at Steve wishing his beauty could stop the awkwardness.  
-It looks like we have a new member. - Ben’s voice almost is unnoticed; it is so low, calm, but not even, as if someone is hurting him every moment of his existence.  
-Two! - Ethel raises her hand while her bracelet twinkles on her wrist. Loki is confused. “Why that human object seems to be part of some memory I can’t recall? Why these pathetic human eyes are so captive?” thought he.  
-You are _not_ a member. – Widow reminds her. She is so annoyed about that girl. Ethel rolls her eyes and with the smoothest voice, she says:  
-And you are just worried that another human could take your place on the Avengers… After all, it’s hard to know in which side you are on. - Ethel is showing her most serious face, but she just wants to know how far widow can take and she is getting there.  
\- _What’s wrong with you?_ – Tony whispers. He knew his genius was bad tempered, but she was leading this conversation too far for someone she just met.  
–I know an army you can be part of…- Loki starts.  
-Brother, don’t misguide this naive human! -  Thor said, worried.  
\- Well, it’s getting boring here, see you tomorrow, Tony. - Ethel gets up and start moving. The real subject finally starts, but widow follows her, leaving the group without being noticed.  
-I save your life and that’s how you thank me? - Natasha holds the girl’s arm.  
\- You… saved me? - Ethel turns releasing her arm violently. – You tortured me until I gave you all the answers you wanted, worse than that, you wanted me to hand Tony’s most deep researches because stupid S.H.I.E.L.D asked you to! – She says that a little louder than she wanted. The theme caught Loki’s attention.  
-Tony could have killed innocent people. - Widow is trying to explain, but all Ethel can remember is the psychological terror widow made back then. She was much more heartless before joining the Avengers.  
\- He just develops the arms; as soon as they are sold, he has nothing to do with it anymore! - Ethel said, angrier than before.  
\- I just follow orders, as soon as I accomplish my part on the mission I have nothing to do with it anymore…- Natasha says. For her that is pure logic and for Ethel she is just an agent following orders, but without any sense of humanity. For Ethel it is conflicting; how someone could care about innocent people when this one is just following orders. It means that, if that mission has not been hers, then she would not mind about the innocent people dying.  
\- I’m leaving! – Ethel turns her back to widow, furious. She must not lose control.  
\- I almost died too. - She affirms.  
\- You could have been nicer! You went too far! – said Ethel trying to get calm.  
\- I needed too! – Natasha is calm or at least she pretends to be. She knows how those memories hurt Ethel.  
\- I WAS SIXTEEN! - Ethel screams with her eyes full of tears. She would go on, but all the Avengers stops to look at both women; Tony stands up, take two steps, but decides to stop.  
\- Up to today, nobody knows how the fire in the interrogation room started, except me. – She whispers so only Ethel could hear.  
-Is there a threat? – Ethel asks a little bit more controlled, but laughing nervously.  
-Just a reminder that because of me… - She stops to look deeply into Ethel’s angry eyes.-… you are not locked as a threat to society.-  She returns to the center of the room where Avengers are silent, not really sure what it was about, and not really sure how to proceed. Tony had no idea how Natasha and Ethel met.  
Ethel walks to the closest room. She is not surprised to see that her cat waits for her outside of the window. “So now you decided to be a cat…” she said opening the window. “… Just don’t shape-shift in front of Tony… or anyone…I’m trying to make things stay as normal as possible.” The cat jumps on her bed turning to a big marvelous wolf; she rises her eyebrow and falls on her bed, trying to sleep. “Your name is appropriate to you, I chose it after I first saw [_The Mask_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0110475/), and I think it really fits you…” She said looking at the wolf that’s playing with her pillow”… but I think I might have to change it… anyways…goodnight, Loki.” She looks through the window a little before falling asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Old Stories

**_Stark's house 12:00 a.m._ **

"Knock, knock" - Ethel, wake up! – Tony knocks again, but Ethel is too tired to stand up. _"After a party like that? How can you wake me up? This is rude!"_ She searches for her "wolf", but she cannot find it. - I'm going to S.H.I.E.L.D's facility... as always, they need my help... and I was wondering if...- before he could finish, she opens the door, ready to go.-...you... want... to...go?!? - Tony follows her with his eyes and raises his right eyebrow. 

After what happened between her and Natasha last night, he thought she would deny his invitation, but [Ethel is dressing](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/347199452500329091/) a gray fancy overcoat, black tights, black and white plaid skirt, a long sleeved t-shirt, as black as her tights, blue scarf and all-stars... red all-stars, and by the way she walks, she is really interested. 

-You should get a coat...- she gets out of the room walking forward and putting her gloves on. -... It's cold outside! - Ethel says a little bit louder, she is already at the door. She does not even look at him. Ethel has some reasons for this excitement.

Firstly, she knows the avengers are involved, and she loves being among them, except for Widow, but she can take that as long as the subject is interesting. Secondly, she could not remember a little "something" and that annoys her. The fire, three years ago. Although it hurts, she knows, it is her fault. Widow uses that as a threat, but she cannot remember exactly how that is her fault, and it is more than obvious that she would never ask Natasha. She believes Widow hid this video somewhere inside S.H.I.E.L.D's archives. It is probably _classified_ , but as told before, Ethel is a genius and she is aware of that. She trusts she can find it.

\- Come on, Tony! I don't want to be late. - She frowns, impatient. 

-OK... what's going on? - Tony is suspicious of her behavior. He walks a little faster to catch her and get the keys on the fancy corner table near the door. 

-I want to meet Captain...- said she as if it is the most obvious reason in this world. 

-Yeah, right... - Tony rises his eyebrow again. He is about interrogate her, but something in her pocket caught his attention. - ... is... is that a rat in your pocket? - She stops in front of the car, holding the door, surreptitiously looking to her pocket. It's Loki, her "pet". 

_"Oh, that's just my shapeshifter friend ... I named it Loki... it's so amazing... remember on that day when I destroyed one of you rooms? So, that was Loki. It transformed itself in a dinosaur because we were watching Jurassic park for the fourth time. Loki got a little carried away, but you know...it could happen to anyone."_ \- It's my pet! - Ethel decides to summarize her thought and gets inside the car wishing to end this conversation. Tony frowns and gets inside the car too.

-You have a rat as a pet?!? – He's trying to understand that. Ethel is almost collapsing. _"First I can't tell him about my plan, and then I can't tell him about Loki... Yeah, great! It's one of those days!"_

_-_ Yes, and I'm keeping it. - She looks through the window. 

-What about Natasha? - Tony is cautious _.  
_

-I'm definitely _not_ keeping her! – Ethel says, sarcastically. Tony rolls his eyes, frustrated. 

-Oh, come on, Ethel! You know what I mean!! – Tony hates when she dodges him, especially when it's about her feelings. She takes a deep breath. 

\- Aren't we there yet? – She is grumpy. 

\- It's a two hours trip we have to talk about something. - Tony keeps looking forward and Ethel turns to him. 

-Ok, but change the subject, and please...- she raises her hand counting the conditions on her fingers.-...not Natasha, not my pet, not why I want to go to S.H.I.E.L.D, and for sure not, why I am grumpy! - She sits normally again. 

-Ok... let's talk about your family then.- 

-Oh, God...- She facepalms. 

-You need to pay more attention to them... - Tony starts _"Is Tony Stark trying to lecture me that's insane!"_ She thinks.

-PLEASE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, TURN ON THE RADIO! - She bags, outraged, raising her hands as a prayer. 

-...You spend much more time with me... Rick said that sometimes he even forgets your face. – She laughs. 

-Tony... he forgets my face because I'm not his sister.- Tony frowns losing his smile, Ethel just looks to the road ahead.- I'm shocked you couldn't figure that out, it's so obvious! My so-called family found me in a hospital, barely breathing, the doctor asked if they could keep me because I would need medical support and my whole "blood family"...- She makes air quotes.-... have died, but they did not want me...- She starts playing with her scarf.- ... They were about to leave me there, but something changed their minds. – Ethel takes a long breath wondering if it is right to continue.

\- What? - Tony's voice almost cannot be heard.

-Blood type. – She answered. Tony's face is a question mark now. – It's unknown! – Her expression is cold as ice. - They kept me because they thought I could be useful. – The silence take over the car. Tony is dying to ask how she discovered that, but even he knows when to keep his mouth shut. _"Someone told her that! Who? Who would be that rude? What if that's an assumption? Is she creating all that? It's a joke, of course... but she's not laughing... Rick loves her... she is his baby sister! It's impossible."_

**_S.H.I.E.L.D's  facility 2:00 p.m.  
_ **

-This place is cool! - She says. 

-Isn't it?! - Tony agrees. 

\- I Hope you behave yourself, Miss West. - Fury looks at Ethel and she picks up her smartphone. 

-Hail Hydra! - Ethel says, sarcastically, and walks forward to the entrance. 

-Are you sure she is not your daughter? - Fury and Tony are following her. 

-Shut up, Fury! - This is not really the moment for this kind of remark. 

\- Please, which room is the Avengers' meeting? – Ethel asks nicely to the woman that seems to be the receptionist. 

-Fan girls are not allowed on this building! - Natasha's voice raises behind her and she rises her eyebrow making faces. 

-Can I kill her...Jane? - Ethel's asks reading the name on the receptionist's blouse.

\- I do not think that is a good idea, Ma'am. - Jane nicely smiles. 

\- She will live another day, but just because you are nice. - Ethel smiles to the woman and turns to Widow, but before she could say anything; a tall blond muscle man appears holds her hand and drags her out of Widows view.- Captain!- she is surprised. He smiles. 

-You can call me Steve, ok, Ma'am? -

-Oh, but Captain is sooo much sexier! - She replies while he blushes.

-I'm glad you came, but I'm sorry you could not work it out with Natasha. - He changes the subject.

\- Well...- Ethel would continue, but she realizes that her plan is in danger.-... Wait a minute...- She stops and Steve looks at her.- Fury told me to Behave, meaning he is not surprised I am here..... Natasha was waiting on the entrance, she should be on the meeting with you guys...and you said you are glad I came... you guys knew I was coming? - She frowns. 

-Yes, of course! - He does not understand why she is paying attention to that, but he smiles. – We asked Tony to invite you... we want you to be part of the group. - Ethel is confused. Part of her is extremely happy, but the other one, well... the other is tell her that's something wrong about it. 

-I think Natasha is not really happy about that. - She laughs. 

-Actually, _Milady_ , she was to first to agree. - Steve looks down searching for her confused expression. "They want to keep an eye on me...but why?" she thought. - You should give her a chance... people change you know. - She looks at him, he blinks and smile while opening the door to the meeting." _So cute, so charming, but so naive!"_ She looks ahead again and the first person she sees is Loki. He is sitting on a chair, in front of the door looking directly in her eyes. _"He is also charming... creepy, but definitely charming!"_ Steve invites her to sit by his side; she would be going crazy if she were not worried about her objectives. 

Everybody is talking to someone the voices are mixed. Ethel keeps on checking if Loki still looking at her, she is surprised and although she would never admit it, a little sad when she realizes he is not. She start analyzing possible ways of getting out of there without being noticed when she is interrupted by a remarkable voice. 

-Ethel? - says Thor, not so sure if that is the right girl. 

-Oh, Thor...- she comes back to reality, slowly. - ... The amazing god of thunder. - She has a soft smile on her face. 

-That's me! - He smiles proud of his reputation, Loki looks at him from a certain distance. 

-Loki's you brother, right? Is he always that... I don't know... ahem... creepy? - She laughs nervously. _"Among all things I cloud have asked... all subjects... Why did I had to mention the brother... oh, Ethel, you are so stupid... are you trying to kill yourself? He is a GOD! He can smash you in a blink of an eye ... that if Loki does not want to kill you first! STAY QUIET!"  
_

\- Well, let's say.... - He looks at Loki and turns back to her - ...he prefers Asgard.- Thor blinks and smile at her, having fun over her paranoia.-Well, I think we can start... - The door behind Fury closes and Ethel stop listening as if she could _switch off_ the voices. She waits until everybody is deeply involved on the conversation to start her moves. 

_"Thor is beside Loki, both look at Fury, Loki could notice me, but he wouldn't say a thing; I bet he is the kind of guy who likes leverage... he'll wait to use it against me, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Widow is arguing about something as always, and of course, Tony won't agree to her... There you go! More three hours of talking. Steve is paying deep attention, he's face is serous. I'm beside him, I need to be cautious; Oh, come on, he gets really lost every time Tony uses a slang or talks about technology, and, of course, Tony uses slangs and jargons on purpose... So, I guess he's more worried about cracking that code than looking at me, well... I should not take the risk though, there is a bar behind me, and I can pretend I'm getting a drink or something; Banner is quiet, but from time to time, he supports Tony on his theories. He won't be a problem, I guess, I mean... he has to pay attention on the conversation, control his anger... he won't have time to notice me!"_ She stealthily moves to the bar. _"Besides that, everybody is looking to the map on the central table, away from the door. That's my chance!"_ Gradually and smoothly, almost without breathing she goes to the door. She opens it. _"Here we go!"  
_

Excuse me?! – _"Hawkeye... DAMN IT! How could I forget Hawkeye?"_ Ethel freezes holding the doorknob, guilty. His arms are crossed; he is satisfied because he caught her in action. _"Think, Ethel, think!"_ she told herself. – The meeting is not over, where do you think you are going? - He rises his eyebrow. Every single person in the room turns on her direction. 

\- To the bathroom? - _"bad answer!"_ she told herself. 

-There is one right on the corner. You can go there. - Natasha says, irritated, wishing she could continue the conversation. She is really carried away blaming Tony for all the bad decisions made by the team or Loki for destroying New York for the third time regardless of reason, _"How could we trust him?"_ she was saying before Hawkeye interrupts her. 

-I'll take you there. – Clint knows a problem when he sees one. Ethel frowns, but follows him. They are at the bathroom door. Clint raises his arms in front of the door stopping her from getting in. 

-What? You wanna come in? – Ethel says, sarcastically smiling. 

-If I were you ...- he looks to nowhere. - ...I wouldn't try anything funny. - Clint turns his head to her just to make sure she is scared. She wasn't. He lower his arm, she gets in, but before she closes the door, she calls his attention. 

-Are you sure you don't want to come in? - He blushes, but ignores her. She laughs and closes the door. One thing about Ethel: She loves making people uncomfortable. 

As soon as she locks the door, she opens the water tap and takes Loki out of her pocket.

_-Ok, listen carefully!_ \- she whispers to Loki, the little rat turns into a five year old version of Steve Rogers, Ethel takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. _\- Ok, Stevie... you have to help me now! I can't go around searching for old archives, you'll have to do it!_ \- She looks around to be sure no one is there. – _You have to find a way to get into S.H.I.E.L.D's computers and bring me what I want... here..._ \- she gives him a flash drive. - _... Find it and go home! Do not wait for me!_ – She holds his arms. _\- Go home and meet me at the end of the day, at Tony's. Go! –_ The kid turns into a bird and fly through the window. Ethel hits the toilet flusher with her foot, takes another deep breath and opens the door. 

-Clint?- She searches for him, but the hallway seems to be empty.- Clint if you think that despairing would make me do something wrong... Believe me, even _I_ know some opportunities are not to be taken. - She laughs and it echoes. Ethel goes to the windows, but there is no sign of life out there. She gets worried. -Tony? – She screams, running. - Steve? - She burst into the door of the meeting room, but nobody is there. - Where are you guys? – She turns to every side, but nothing changes

_\- Ethel! Hang on! –_ Voices start coming around, but there is nobody there. – _COME ON! WE ARE LOSING HER!-_ Tony is desperate. Ethel searches the whole room, but it's empty... the whole building seems to be. 

-Come on, Tony... give me a hint! – She sits in the middle of the room and start concentrating frightened. 

 Suddenly, unexpectedly, she starts running again, but now she goes toward the last level of the building, she had no idea what she is doing, she just runs, desperately.-Hey, you! – All she can see is a shadow, but giving the circumstances, any sign of life is a hope, at least that what she thought. - Come back here! - The room is getting darker, and smoky, she is coughing. - What's that? - For some reason she cannot explain, she follows a greenish shadow across the room. The thing raises its hand and as soon as she touches it, she falls to the floor unconscious, but shivering, as if she ice surrounds her.


End file.
